A Obtenu De Vous Trouver Encore
by xXxCrystalHeartxXx
Summary: The Camp Rock gang is back. But this time, in France. With so many new experiences, friends, and enemies, will it all pull them together or slowly tear them apart? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotta** Find _You_ **_Again_**

A Obtenu De Vous Trouver Encore

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, the original characters from the movie, the songs that could be mentioned, or France.**

Chapter One

* * *

Mitchie Torres looked into her mirror, surveying the 5th outfit that she had tried on that morning. Today would be the first day of her summer. Her wonderful, music filled summer!

"Hey Mitch?" her mother called from downstairs, "Come down and have breakfast. I have some news for you!"

Mitchie couldn't help but smile. Her mother always gave her news, good or bad, over breakfast. She glanced at her reflection and her bulging mountain of bags once more before exiting her room and hurrying down the staircase.

"Good morning, Mom!" she greeted her as she came into sight. She pulled out the chair beside her mother's and began to take a few careful sips from the glass of milk before her.

"Morning, Mitchie. What have you been up to all morning?" Connie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just packing," she said, "Now what do you have to tell me?" She was anxious to know, as always.

"Well you see Mitchie," her mother began, "Connie's Catering has been getting much more popular these days, and we're too busy to help at Camp Rock this year."

Mitchie's eyes grew wide with realization.

"What?! But mom, I promised Shane and Caitlyn--" Her mother cut her off.

"I'm not finished yet. There's more to it than that."

Mitchie shut her mouth and let her continue.

"Camp Rock has also made a few changes. Like the location of the camp."

Mitchie continued to simply stare at her mom. The fear that she may not be attending camp this year was eating away at her.

"They've decided to move it out of the country to give the campers the feel of being away from home so often. So now, the camp is in France," her mom finished.

"Oh no.." Mitchie mumbled, "I'm not going this year, am I?" Mitchie looked up at her mother to see that she was smiling.

"Yes," she laughed, "Go look on the sofa."

Mitchie gave her mom a confused look, got to her feet, and stumbled into the living room. As she peered into the room, she saw that the TV was on and there was a figure on the couch just as her mother had said there would be.

A figure with dark brown, nearly black, hair.

"Shane?" she whispered, the disbelief in her voice evident.

He smiled and stood up with his arms wide open.

"You miss me?" a playful smirk flashed across his features.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled. She ran across the room and flung her arms around him, causing them both to fall back onto the couch.

He laughed. "I guess I'll take that as a yes!"

He placed his arms around her back to return her hug. Mitchie smiled before rising up a bit, just enough to look at him. The tip of her nose touched his for a moment and both of their cheeks gained a tainted pink color.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. She was sure her mom had seen and heard them by now, but she couldn't care less.

"You couldn't possibly have thought I was going to camp without my singing buddy, now did you?" There was a teasing tone in his voice, but he was completely serious.

Mitchie laughed for a moment, but then paused and sat up.

"Wait," she began, "Why are you coming this year? No one is making you and you're now one of the media's favorite celebrities. So what's the point now?"

Shane sat up and gave her a confused look. A sweet half-smile then appeared on his face.

"To get away from the media. But.. there are other reasons.."

Mitchie waited for him to go on, but when he didn't, she quirked a confused eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asked, still utterly confused.

"Well.." Shane looked suddenly nervous, "Just reasons.. For me to know and for you to possibly find out." He glanced up at her, his eyes sincere.

She looked at him with concern, but before she was able to question him, he cut her off.

"So how have you been since I last saw you?" He was on the other end of the couch and this, Mitchie did not like.

"I've been pretty good. School has been.. Well school, but I've made many more friends."

She looked at Shane to find him staring at his hands.

"Well I've missed you," only now did he look up, "..alot. More than you can imagine."

Mitchie thought that her heart might burst on the spot.

"Well as you could tell by my entrance.. so have I."

His eyes met hers. Time seemed to have frozen, the tension between the two seemed to be making sparks fly.

Mitchie finally dropped her gaze from his and sighed.

"You can come out now mom."

Connie looked startled from her place at the doorway, but she quickly straightened herself and cleared her throat. Her eyes were firmly set on Shane.

"Shane, when will you two be leaving?" Mitchie guessed that her mother already knew the answer to this, but was asking as an excuse for her spying.

"Later this afternoon. At 12:00pm, Mrs. Torres," Shane answered.

"Well alright. It's 10:00am right now so Mitchie, continue packing and Shane.. Well do what you were doing before she came down." Connie finished with a smile and hurried out of the room.

"Well I.. uh I better go.." Mitchie tried to speak, but it came out as a stutter.

Shane looked up at her and grinned.

"Yeah I know. Go ahead. I'm not gunna vanish. Scout's honor."

"I shouldn't be too long. I'll come back down once I'm finished," she turned to face him again, "And if anyone starts pestering you with questions, answer them as simply as possible."

"You sound like a lawyer. What will they do? Judge me?" Shane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Actually, they will. So you may want to watch what you say." Mitchie flashed him one last smile and practically pranced up the stairs.

She collapsed on her bed and smiled stupidly at the wall.

"I am going to France..on a private jet..with Shane Gray. This is something that could only happen to me," she mumbled to her ceiling.

She rose to her feet and looked at her three bags. She'd pack one more just to be safe, and bring along two more. She was shopping in France no matter what anyone else said.

While she was stuffing her fourth bag, she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in," she invited, while throwing a pair of shoes in her suitcase.

"Hi Mitchie," her mother said, closing the door behind her.

Mitchie walked over to her bed and sat on her suitcase, trying desperately to latch it.

"Hey Mom. What is it?"

"Shane says that you'll be leaving in a few minutes, and I just wanted to talk."

Mitchie bounced on her suitcase one last time before hearing the latch click. She sat next to her mother and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening," Mitchie said, almost afraid to hear what she had to say.

"Well," Connie cleared her throat, "you are about to leave for France. One of the most beautiful countries in the world. I just wanted to tell you that, whatever happens, have as much fun as possible, okay?"

Mitchie gave her mother a confused look, but nodded, regardless.

"Alright."

"And something else...," Connie had a devilish smirk on her face, "You and Shane seem to be growing closer already and you haven't even been reunited for two hours yet."

Mitchie's eyes widened and she threw a pillow at her mom.

"Mom! We're only friends. You know that!"

"I know, I know. But I'm just saying..I approve." Her mom winked at her once and smiled again.

Mitchie's mouth hung open for a moment, but her mother quickly changed the subject.

"I'll help you with your bags. I'm guessing it's time for you to leave," Connie picked up a few bags and walked down the stairs. Mitchie was quick to follow her.

When she reached the bottom, she saw her father standing with one hand clasped to Shane's shoulder. Her dad was smiling, but Mitchie could hardly contain her laughter when she saw Shane's pitiful expression.

"What are you two doing?" The beginnings of a laugh shook Mitchie's words.

"Just some male bonding!" Her father laughed heartily and smacked Shane on the back. Shane flinched forward and chuckled weakly.

Mitchie laughed and stepped forward to give each of her parents a hug.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Remember to keep in touch okay?" Mitchie said while walking toward the limo.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Torres!" Shane shouted, shutting the door behind him.

After about two minutes of silence, Mitchie couldn't take it any longer.

"So what did my dad torture you about?" she asked, looking at Shane curiously.

"He asked me about my background, my life now, and pretty much every other thing that you could possibly know about a person," he paused to laugh, "I felt like I was being interrogated!"

Mitchie laughed along with him.

"Yeah. My dad seems to have that effect on people. Just wait until the next time you come over. It'll be all about sports!"

Shane looked up at her with a false surprised look.

"I have to do 'meet the parents night' _again_? I thought that was only required once!"

"They have to double check you. They're quite strict," Mitchie said. She smiled again, unable to contain the happiness that was bubbling over inside her. Shane laughed along with her, but Mitchie changed the subject.

"So do you have any idea about who will be coming back this year?" she asked curiously.

Shane paused for a moment and tapped hid fingertip rhythmically against his chin.

"Well I know Ella and Peggy are for sure," he laughed at this point, "But Tess and Caitlyn aren't. Tess is on tour with her mom, trying to get to know her better or something like that, and Caitlyn.. I think she got her dream in being a music producer. She's probably just a rookie right now, but who knows. I haven't really tried to talk to her." They laughed together. Their voices were merged into an intertwining harmony.

"And speaking of last year.. Guess who will possibly be stopping for a visit?" he teased.

Mitchie was confused for a moment, but then her eyes lit up.

"Narlie!" they said together, laughing again.

'Narlie' was a couple that consisted of Nate and Charlie. Shane's brother, and Mitchie's best friend. The two never had liked being called Narlie; they said it made them sound like one person. But since they practically were, Mitchie and Shane still used the name behind their backs.(**_A/N2_**)

"This all makes for the perfect summer," Mitchie said, once she could breathe again.

"It really does," Shane agreed as the limo came to a haut.

Shane got out first, holding the door with one hand and sticking the other one out to help Mitchie out. Mitchie slid her hand into his gently and he pulled her up.

"Why thank you, Mr. Gray," she nodded at him and smiled.

"Any day, Miss Torres," he said, bowing before closing the door, smiling, and taking her hand again. She curled her fingers between his and fought back a hot blush.

"Come on," he said, grinning even wider, "Let's go get your stuff."

They walked around to the back of the limo, where Mitchie's bags were already setting out. They unwillingly dropped hands and both of them grasped the handles on the two bags.

Mitchie walked up the stairs leading to the door of the jet with Shane right behind her. They both sat the suitcases down and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Well Mitchie," Shane said, turning toward her with a smile, "France awaits."

* * *

_**Okay.. Well hey guys! This is my fisrt story here on fanfiction.. PLease do let me know if there is anything I can do to make this story more enjoyable to read and all that.. It is very much welcome! I would like to get 3 reviews before a next update please! :D**_

**_Let me explain real quick why Tess is gone. It is for one reason. I wanted a new villan! Tess is now with her mom on tour because I just think that they need to get to know each other better._**

**_(A/N2) 'Narlie' is a couple that is featured in SapphireHeart's story.. You'll learn more about them in that story. :)_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gotta_ Find**_You_**Again**

**_A Obtenu De Vous Trouver Encore_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, the original characters from the movie, the songs that could be mentioned, or France._**

**Chapter _Two_**

* * *

Mitchie marveled at the inside of the massive private jet. The outside of the plane was a dark, ink-black color. But the inside was completely white. The chairs, the couches, the pillows, the tables; they were all white. The plasma TV even had a white rim! It was like standing in the middle of a huge cloud.

"Wow...This place must stain pretty easily," Mitchie said, her eyes roaming over the contents of the room again.

"It does," Shane laughed, "Nate got air sick on here once and..well let's just say that we had to get a new couch."

Mitchie gave him a disgusted look and began to circle around the room. Shane sat on the couch and watched her carefully as she browsed through the room. She saw pictures of him, his brothers, his parents, pets and..What was this? Baby pictures?

"Aww!" Mitchie squealed, examining one of the pictures from a closer angle.

"What is it?" Shane asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"You were so cute when you were a baby!" Mitchie said, walking over and sitting down beside him.

Shane laughed and said, "Oh so I'm not cute now?"

"Yes you are," she said, pinching the tip of his nose and wiggling it, "Cuter than ever."

Shane closed his eyes and they both laughed while she did this.

When the laughing had died down, Shane opened his eyes and lifted his hand up to remove hers from his nose. He took it on his and lay them both down between the two of them, lacing his fingers with hers. Both of their eye lids fluttered down and they each leaned forward.

_This is it, _Mitchie thought, _Finally._

He was so close now that Mitchie could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart was about to explode, when she heard a noise.

They came out of their trance and looked behind the couch to find a pair of eyes staring back at them.

Mitchie screamed and instinctively leapt backward, nearly falling off the couch.

The eyes looked around for a moment, before they came the rest of the way, revealing a face.

"I am spy ninja Jay.. Fear me! Whoosh... Whoosh..." Jason said, moving his head back and forth above the edge of the couch.

"Jason?" Shane said through his gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Jason answered, completely oblivious to what he had just done.

"I am going to punch you!" Shane said. Anger was obvious in his words.

Jason looked at him with a puzzled expression. "But won't that hurt?" he asked.

Shane slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead. "Oh my gosh..," he mumbled under his breath.

Mitchie laughed at the two brothers and their little quarrel while she sat up again. Looking at Shane, she noticed a dangerous spark of anger in his eyes. She decided to interrupt before Shane had the chance to beat Jason into the ground.

"So Jason.. Why are you even here?" she asked. This boy seemed to appear at the strangest of times.

He glanced over at her and stared at her with wide eyes as though he just now realized that she was on the plane with them.

"Oh my gosh! Mitchie! Hi!" he said, waving at her in a way that looked like he was swatting at a fly.

"Um.. Hi?" Mitchie looked at him with an unsure expression. Just how odd could he manage to be?

"Answer the question. Why are you on this dang plane?!" Shane's voice was threatening; it matched his eyes.

Jason scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up like a light bulb. "I got bored," he shrugged.

"Oh how wonderful. We get to enjoy a plane ride with Jason. Joy," Shane said sarcastically to Mitchie.

"Come on. He can't be that bad."

They glanced to where he should have been standing but he was gone. With puzzled expressions, they scoped the room until they saw him by a window.

"Ooh CLOUD!!" he exclaimed, pressing his face to he glass, "Uh.. now no cloud. CLOUD!! No cloud.. CLOUD!!" he continued like this for a few more minutes.

"You wanna bet?" Shane turned back to Mitchie with a smug smirk.

--Seven hours later--

After his cloud episode, "spy ninja Jay" found a new way to entertain himself. He discovered the wonder that is the flushing toilet. Shane and Mitchie had occupied themselves with the televison, finding it hard to talk after their little "moment". They hadn't even spoken during dinner. (which Jason had never come out for.) Shane and Mitchie were now sitting on the couch, listening to the music on the radio channel.

"What do you think Jason is doing?" Mitchie asked, stretching her arms out and yawning.

"Who knows. He's done it before though, so don't worry," Shane replied, shrugging.

"Hmm.." Mitchie closed her eyes and let her head fall onto Shane's shoulder.

She felt him stiffen at the feel of her hair on his neck, but he then relaxed, lying his head on hers. Mitchie sighed inwardly and snuggled deeper into the crook of Shane's neck. She soon drifted to sleep, hoping that they would reach their destination soon. It took Shane a bit longer to nod off, but he eventually did.

Jason rushed into the room, his hair dripping with water. Seeing Shane on the couch, he bounded over to it and stood in front of him.

"Hey there, BUDDY! What's up?" he asked, hunching over Shane.

Shane raised one of his eyelids, and then both of them.

"Sleeping. Or at least trying to. May I ask why you're dripping?"

"Oh I styled my hair with the help of the toilet. Now I have to go dry off!" Jason exclaimed, running towards the door of the plane.

"No Jason, don't!" Shane jumped up quickly and rushed to his brother, wincing as he heard Mitchie's head hit the back of the hard couch.

Mitchie was having a dream that she was at camp. She was running through the forest, dodging limbs and roots as she hurried through the darkness. She looked back to see what exactly it was that was chasing her. She saw nothing, but as she turned around...WHAM! She slammed into a tree. Nice move there, Mitch.

Mitchie woke up on a couch, rather than the ground, just in time to see Shane jerk Jason away from the door. She sat up, rubbing her head, and mumbled, "Shane, you're the meanest pillow I've ever slept on."

Shane looked up from scolding Jason about not messing with strange doors and smiled. He walked back over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Mitch. Does this help?" He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He then leaned forward and placed a careful kiss on the top of her head.

"A little bit," she managed to stutter out. In truth, her stomach had just exploded with butterflies.

He laughed at her and smiled, standing up. "Alright. Good then. So who wants breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Mitchie questioned, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 7:00am. This is a really long flight," he said, exiting the room and entering the kitchen. Mitchie got up and followed. She entered the room just as he was thanking their personal chef.

On the table were three plates; each with bacon, ham, and eggs placed on them. She looked up at the chef, who merely gave a nod of greeting and brushed past her.

"Would you like me to go get Jason?" she asked, not very sure of what to do.

"Nah, the chef went to go do that," he assured her. "Come on. Sit," he motioned to the seat beside him.

She made her way over to the chair that he was referring to and sat down.

"So.. how much do you know about what we're doing at camp this year?" she asked, eating a fork-full of eggs.

"Well," he paused to swallow his bacon, "it will basically be the same as last year. Except it will be a bit more nature-ish."

"Nature-ish?" Mitchie questioned his choice of words, looking over a strip of bacon that she had just picked up.

"Yeah. We'll be going on hikes occasionally. Mostly to get everyone in shape for dancing and to inspire the songwriters. It a wonderful choice too. I've heard that it's so beautiful up there that it's almost magical."

Mitchie raised her head when he said those words. Her brown eyes were locked on his. Shane had just opened his mouth to say something, when a certain airhead burst through the door.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" he shouted, "Guess what?"

Shane and Mitchie both looked over at him with irritated faces and snapped, "What?!"

"A big fat guy with a white Abraham Lincoln hat just talked to me!"

Shane rolled his eyes at his brother. "That was the chef, stupid."

"You obviously don't understand," Jason countered, "He had a WHITE ABRAHAM LINCOLN HAT. He must have been good old Abe's angel."

Shane slammed his head onto the table.

"Uh..Jason? Why don't you take your plate in there and watch Barney." Mitchie was trying to save Shane from a head trauma.

"Okay!" Jason grabbed his plate and skipped out of the room.

"Shane?" Mitchie said, poking his head, "He's gone now."

Shane looked around the room warily and sighed.

"He needs help. I swear!" He said, stabbing at his eggs. Mitchie laughed and changed the subject.

"So when will we be landing?" Mitchie asked. She was staring to feel jet-lagged.

A sudden jolt rocked the table, nearly tipping over their drinks. They heard Jason scream from the other room.

Shane looked up at her and grinned. "We're here!"

"Great!" Mitchie exclaimed, standing up from the table. "Let's get our bags and get out of here."

"Right," Shane laughed, "Oh and I have to give you something okay? I'll see you in a few minutes."

He then walked away, leaving a very confused Mitchie to go change and retrieve her suitcases.

--

Mitchie and Jason were waiting patiently at the door of the plane for Shane. Or, at least, Mitchie was be patient.

"Can we go now PLEASE?" Jason whined. This had been going on for the past two minutes and Mitchie was ready to snap.

"Shane will be here in just a minute." Oh he better be!

"Hi guys. Sorry that took me so long," Shane apologized, walking into the room with his things.

"Yay! We can go!" Jason jumped out of the plane, nearly falling down the steps on the way.

Mitchie laughed and was about to follow him when Shane caught her by the arm.

"Wait Mitchie," he said, pulling her back, "I need to give you something." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a square envelope. Mitchie took it from his hands and examined it. She looked up at him curiously.

"Thank you. But what is it?"

"It's just something that I want you to have," he explained. "Open it when you think that it might have meaning."

Realizing that that was the only explanation she would get, Mitchie grabbed her bags and walked off the plane with him.

* * *

_**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and everything! I never imagined I would get so many! Be sure to review, it helps me!**_

**_Speaking of reviewing, I have a deal for you. Okay so let's just say I get 5 reviews. I'll update in a week. But if I get 10, it will cut the time on half and I'll have it up by Wednesday! You see where I'm going with this? :)_**

**_Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Gotta _**Find **_**You **__Again_

_**A Obtenu De Vous Trouver Encore**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, the original characters from the movie, the songs that could be mentioned, or France.**_

**Chapter**_ Three_

* * *

Mitchie threw her bags onto her king sized bed. She turned around in a circle, sizing up her room. It plain, but it was certainly a step up from last year. It was quite spacey and contained a bed, a couch, three chairs, and a desk equipped with a computer in the corner. She took in a deep breath; the strong smell of pine instantly filled her nose.

This year, the camp was nestled just outside the small town of Montreuil, France. Being in this new location changed it quite a bit. the area here was loosely wooded. The lake was calm and crystal clear, but it couldn't be used to canoe, only swim, because it was only about a fourth of the size of the other lake. The pleasant thing about it, was that it felt like autumn. The weather was cool and the leaves was wrinkled brown and orange colors, giving the atmosphere an overall cozy feeling.

The camp was also quiet. it was much bigger than the one in North America, but hardly anyone had come. Mitchie guessed it to be less than half of last year's group. With all of the extra space, many of the campers had their cabins to themselves. Mitchie just so happened to be one of those lucky few.

Mitchie sat on her bed for a moment, trying to figure out how she felt about all of this. It was a big change, and she was beginning to feel homesick already.

_But you have Shane, _she told herself, _he's here, remember?_ She smiled to herself and stood up to begin unpacking.

She sorted everything into her dresser and closet and walked over to the envelope that Shane had given to her earlier. She picked it up and looked it over, running her hands along its edges and soft surface. She had begun to peel open the sealing when she heard a frantic knock at the door. She placed her gift in her nightstand drawer.

"Come in," she said, hoping that it would be Shane.

The door flung open, and at it stood a raven haired, Chinese female.

"Hey Mitchie!" Ella exclaimed, flinging her skinny arms around Mitchie's unprepared neck.

"Ella! Hi! How are you?" Mitchie asked, finally managing to get her friend off of her.

"I'm doing great! I just walked over to let you know that we're neighbors now. If you ever need anything, then just come to me, okay?" Same old Ella. Sweet and hyper all at the same time.

"Oh and since you were late, Dee wanted me to tell you a few things. First, there are only like fifty people here which is a big step down from one-fifty. Secondly, the mess hall is on the other side of the lake. And lastly," Ella ran up beside Mitchie and stood on her tip toes to reach her ear, "HAVE FUN!! And that's it," she ended with a smile. Mitchie sometimes could have sworn that she was bipolar.

"Thanks El," Mitchie said, using her nickname.

"No problem," Ella said, skipping over to the door, "Also, lunch is in fifteen minutes and and dinner is at six. Curfew is at nine o'clock! So bye!" she flung the door open, skipped off, and left Mitchie to close it herself.

"How can someone be so hyper, but so blunt at the same time?" she questioned herself. She shook it off and decided to go ahead and start toward the mess hall.

She grabbed her jacket off the rack and walked out into the chilly afternoon air. Finding the dirt path leading to the other side of the lake, she began to walk. A few birds were out singing and the leaving were softly crunching beneath her feet. It was fairly quiet until she heard footsteps behind her, and a pair of hands before her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice was sing-song and female. Definitely not Shane.

"Um..Lola?" Mitchie answered unsurely. The person uncovered her eyes as she turned to face them.

"Girl, you're good," Lola said, falling in step at her side.

"Thanks Lola," Mitchie said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"So how did you get to camp? No offence or anything, but I honestly didn't think you would," Lola asked in a curious tone.

"Well..uh..Shane sort of surprised me and picked me up," she nervously stammered out, sure that Lola would find some way to tease her about the situation.

"Oh, Shaaane," Lola gave emphasis to his name. "So you two are still going strong then?"

"I suppose you could say that," Mitchie answered, trying to keep her voice indifferent though she knew that she had failed. Lola opened her mouth to say something else, but Mitchie cut her off.

"Ooh, look!" The mess hall," Mitchie said, enthusiastically running to it's doors, "I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Okay..?" a very confused Lola just shrugged it off.

Mitchie went through the line quickly. The absence of her mother's cooking had caused the food to go back to the state it was the year before she had come. She paid for everything, got a bottled water, and sat down next to Ella and Peggy. They were already deep into a conversation, so they simply greeted her with a "Hi Mitch," and continued.

Mitchie looked down at her rice and poked at it, running over the possibilities for the summer in her mind.

"Excuse me, ladies," a smooth male voice said from behind the three girls, "May I borrow Miss Torres?"

They all turned around and saw Shane Gray standing there with a sweet smile on his face.

Ella giggled and answered for all of them, "Keep her for as long as you like," she winked at Mitchie. Mitchie shot her a look and stood up to join Shane.

Shane glanced at her for a brief moment, but then turned and signaled for her to follow. Once they were outside, she caught up to him so that she was a his side and rolled her eyes.

"You always take me away at the most random times. And I was eating!" Mitchie complained.

Shane snorted, "Hardly. You were looking at your food like it was about to jump up and eat you instead!"

"That's not the point," Mitchie defended herself, "Why did you just have to 'borrow' me anyway?"

"Well knowing you, I highly doubted that you've seen whole camp yet. And you looked almost as bored as I was," Shane shrugged.

"Point taken I guess. So where to first?" Mitchie asked, stopping in her place.

"The rehearsal theater is right over there," he nodded toward a big building to their left, "It's huge. We'll go there first if you like."

"Let's," Mitchie grabbed his hand as they made their way over to the building.

"It's kind of...Intimidating," Mitchie said, cocking her head to the side.

"It's even cooler on the inside," Shane laughed as he led the way in.

Shane had been right. The inside of it was dark and quite cold. There was a large stage in the middle of the room. The area surrounding the stage was littered with pianos, guitars, drums, and several other instruments. But there was no chairs. Mitchie quirked an eyebrow and turned to Shane.

"There's no chairs in here at all. How will the audience watch Final Jam?"

"Final Jam won't be held here. This is for practice only," he answered, turning on a few of the lights.

"Really? Then where will it be held?" Mitchie couldn't find the logic in what he was saying.

"That's what I said. But Brown is tight lipped about the whole thing. I'm guessing he's up to something."

Mitchie made a grunt of agreement and ran her fingers along the keys of a grand piano. The sound of the chords she had played boomed out of the speakers and echoed off the walls.

"Now that is cool. Nice sound effects too," She smiled at him and sat down, playing a few notes from This Is Me.

"You know," Shane came over and sat beside her on the seat, "I never did hear you sing that originally. The way that first attracted me to it. Play some for me? Please?"

Mitchie smiled and placed her hands on the ivory keys. She inhaled and closed her eyes. She sang the first verse of the song. Going into the chorus, she heard a deeper voice blending with hers. She opened one eye to glance at Shane and found that his eyes were also shut. He let her sing the next verse solo and joined her again at the chorus just as he had before. They kept the rest of the song at a steady and level harmony. After singing the final "This is me.." on her own, she opened her eyes and saw that Shane was staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked, her forehead creasing.

Shane shook his head, "Nothing. Everything. I don't know. Ugh. Deja vu," he said, gripping his head and standing up. Mitchie laughed and got up as well.

"Yeah, I know. But it was fun," she said, walking over to where he was.

They continued to mess around with the instruments, playing on the guitar and banging on the drums. Shane then tried to give Mitchie a one on one dance lesson that eventually turned into an all out tease fest since Mitchie kept tripping over herself. After screwing up a glide once again, she finally begged him for mercy.

He laughed and helped her up. "Yeah I think I've done enough laughing for one day," he teased.

"Oh ha ha," Mitchie said sarcastically, brushing herself off, "You are so hilarious."

"I know," he smiled, "Anyway, what time is it?" he asked, looking around for a wall clock.

"It's.." Mitchie took her cell phone out of her purse and quickly glanced down at it, "7:05. We missed dinner."

"I wasn't really all that hungry anyway," Shane shrugged, "Let's go. We need to catch up on a few things and I need to tell you something." He offered a hand to her, she quickly took it with a smile, and followed him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------1 hour and 30 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane was rolling on the ground howling with laughter. Mitchie had been telling him some of her school experiences, and the one where a nerd had accidentally dumped orange juice on her head seemed to be his favorite.

"It's not funny!" Mitchie tried to keep a straight face, but she started laughing as well. Everything he did was contagious.

"Do you have pictures?" he asked, sitting up, "I would kill to see that!" Mitchie playfully punched him in his shoulder. He laughed with her for a moment and then frowned.

"What is it?" Mitchie questioned, eyeing him curiously.

"I was supposed to tell you something.." He thought for a moment, and then his face lit up, "Oh yeah! I--"

"Mitchie Torres! Shane Gray! Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Dee's normally peppy voice now sounded dark and forbidding.

"Well..uh..It's can't be very long past eight o'clock, Dee," Mitchie stood up beside Shane.

Dee snorted, "Hate to break it to ya, but it's 9:20."

"Crap," Mitchie muttered in Shane's ear, "I must have looked at my phone backwards."

"What was that, Miss Torres?" Dee raised her eyebrow strictly.

"Uh..nothing Dee," she answered, directing her gaze to the ground.

"Good. Well then, Mitchie, you come with me. And Mr. Gray," she said, giving him the evil eye, "I would really hope that you would refrain from keeping my students out so late in the future."

"Yes, Dee," Shane answered, keeping his eyes locked on Mitchie.

"Alright then. Come along Mitchie," Dee said, her hand resting on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Goodnight Mitch," Shane's soft voice whispered from behind them.

"Night Shane," she whispered back, deciding that it would be best if she didn't turn back to look behind her.

Dee sighed to herself and looked over at Mitchie. "I'm sorry dear. But I couldn't let you two stay out that late together."

Mitchie just continued to stare blankly at the ground, not answering.

"He's a guy. One that's older than you Mitchie. They tend to try and take advantage of younger girls such as yourself."

Mitchie drew back, startled. "WHAT?! Just what exactly are you implying here Dee?!"

Dee shrugged, "Well I mean you never know!"

"Uh..Bye Dee," Mitchie run up the steps of her cabin and flung the door open.

She threw her stuff down, plopped down on her bed, and slammed a pillow onto her face.

Why her?

* * *

_**Well here it is, chapter three. :) Not extremely long and kind of boring, but oh well. I really hope you enjoyed it! I would like to hear your thoughts on what Shane was about to tell Mitchie. If you get it right,(which I doubt anyone will) I will email you personally to tell you and you have bragging rights. :D Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotta **_Find __**You **__Again_

_**A Obtenu De Vous Trouver Encore**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, the original characters from the movie, the songs that could be mentioned, or France.**_

**Chapter**_ Four_

* * *

Mitchie groggily managed to pull herself off of her bed. She glanced at her clock and then at the room around her, groaning. It was only her second day here at camp, and she couldn't afford to be late for any of her classes. Dee had already taken up the hobby of keeping an eagle eye on Shane and her.

She pulled on the first outfit that her hands had managed to grasp in her closet and slipped a necklace into place. She walked briskly over to her door, only to have it flung back in her face by the wind. She quickly grabbed her jacket off of it's hook and walked outside to brave the air, shutting the door behind her.

She expected that the walk to the mess hall wouldn't be quite as bad today as long as she didn't have to talk to anyone. She wasn't sure if any of the words she attempted to say would come out as she meant them to.

"Hey," Mitchie turned around to see who the monotoned greeting had come from, and was surprised to see that it was Jason.

"Oh, hi," She wrinkled her brow. _It must be impossible for anyone to be hyper at seven o'clock in the morning if Jason isn't, _She thought to herself.

"You coming to practice today?" he asked, falling in step beside her.

"Yeah, of course," she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Are you?"

"Yep. I've got to teach some guitar lessons." He was still completely monotoned. This had to be something to go into the record books.

"So where's Shane? Aren't you usually always with him?" Mitchie asked, making small talk. She wasn't used to talking to this new 'calm' side of Jason.

He seemed to tense, but simply managed to shrug it off. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him all morning."

"Oh well... Okay. Thanks." Her last word was meant for both the information that he had given her and the door that he had just politely opened for her.

"You're welcome," he said, walking over to a group of his friends. A group that didn't consist of Shane.

She didn't even bother going through the lunch line. She spotted an empty space at the table she usually sat at, and made her way over to it, pushing through the teens that were grouped together.

"Hi," she muttered glumly, sitting across from Sander who was seated contently next to Ella.

"Hey," they answered in unison, with matching worried expressions.

"You don't look so good Mitchie. Are you alright?" Ella questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine," she answered, reaching across the table and stealing one of Sander's bacon strips.

"Hey!" he protested as she popped it into her mouth, "I was going to eat that!"

Mitchie ignored him and continued talking with Ella.

"Have you seen Shane this morning?" she asked, looking at her nails while trying to make it sound casual.

"Oh so that's why you're so down! Mitchie misses her Shaney-poo!" Ella voice level was nearly loud enough for the entire student body to hear.

Mitchie gave her the 'why-don't-you-just-answer-the-question-and-just-shut-up-about-it' glare.

"No, I haven't seen him today," Ella answered quickly.

"I have," Sander piped up, deciding to interrupt.

"Really?!" Mitchie instantly shot around to face him.

"And you say that you don't care," he smirked, laughing at the look on her face.

"Just tell me where you saw him already, dang it!" she snapped impatiently.

"Now, now, Miss Torres. Inside voice please," Sander teased.

"Tell me now or I will rip YOUR insides OUT," she warned dangerously. With the expression she had on her face, she was likely to be serious.

"He was headed toward the practice theater earlier this morning. Jeez!" Sander finally answered, laughing.

"Wow Mitchie! Since when do you have a single violent bone in your body?" Ella laughed along with Sander as Mitchie mumbled something under her breath and got up to leave the two in their laughing fit.

"Wait," Ella caught her by her arm, "Don't leave. You'll see him soon enough. You never spend time with us. And you know it."

Mitchie sighed and sat back in her spot. Why did they have to make her feel so guilty?

They heard a frantic stream of clapping and curiously turned to face it.

"Alright guys," Dee chirped, standing on a chair so everyone could see her, "I was just going to inform you all that we will be going on a hike in two days. Meaning not tomorrow, but the next day. Also, I will be giving another special announcement at dinner tomorrow night. So be here! No excuses! That is all!" She smiled and jumped off the chair, landing neatly.

"Well then," Sander said, setting his fork down and turning around, "This should be fun." He gave them both an enthusiastic smile.

"Maybe it will be," Mitchie nodded hopefully. "I guess it will be nice to have some real activities here for once."

"Yeah!" Ella squeaked, even more hyper than she had been before, "Plus we're getting something else tomorrow!"

"This will definitely turn out to be a great summer," Mitchie agreed, "I really can't wait to see Paris! I mean, we're in France so they have to take us, right?"

"They so should! It would be so amazingly romantic!" Ella gushed, starry eyed.

"Okay, girl talk," Sander interrupted them, not wanting to hear anymore of their rambling.

"Oh, go talk to Barry," Ella shooed him with her hand, "I really need to talk to Mitch anyway."

"Alright girl," Sander said, giving her a one armed hug as he stood, "I'll see you later. You too Mitchie," he added, walking off in the direction of his best friend.

"Aww!" Mitchie teased, poking Ella in her arm lightly. She just laughed and shrugged it off.

"So what happened with you and Shane yesterday? I've heard some different things here and there."

"You heard?" Mitchie blushed heavily. Ella nodded. Word sure got around that camp pretty fast.

"We were just kinda messing around in the practice theater. Then we went outside, talked, and ended up being busted by Dee," Mitchie kept it short, sweet, and to the point.

Ella pouted, "You're no fun to gossip with. You never tell me anything!" Ella stuck her tongue out at her. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at her childish face.

Just as Mitchie finished, the bell for their hip-hop dance class rang shrilly. She and Ella composed themselves and silently got up to join the rest of their classmates to walk outside.

"Come on Mitchie," Ella whined, pulling on her forearm, "We have to run back to our cabins and get our hats. We're supposed to need them today."

"I've already got mine," Mitchie smiled, holding it up, "I'm going to go ahead and get to practice. I'll see you in a bit!" She yelled, already running in the direction of the theater. Ella simply shook her head and continued to walk around the lake. Of course Mitchie had already known to bring her hat.

Mitchie smirked to herself as she rounded the corner of the backside of the theater. She was very careful to avoid stepping on any leaves or sticks. If Shane wanted to be there early, then fine. She would just have to sneak up on him to be even. It was only fair, right?

As she neared the edge of the building, she paused. She heard the door creak open, allowing hushed voices to spill out of it. She quickly pressed herself to the wall, barely looking around the corner to see who had come out. There in front of her, stood Shane and a girl. Oh no he didn't.

The girl's hair was a light red brown color which was styled to be straight at the roots, but eventually fell onto her shoulders in perfect, long waves. Her skin was a very light color, but not quite porcelain. Mitchie could not see her face though.

She could hear more laughing and then a very tight, tense hug. One that had obviously been suggested by Shane.

Mitchie fingers dug into the wooden wall, ruining the nails that she had just painted. This boy was going to get an ear full whenever she was able to get to him.

They laughed once more and then the girl turned, waving as she made her way toward a car that looked much like the one that Tess Tyler had arrived in last year. So she wasn't staying for the rest of camp? That was odd.

It took Mitchie nearly two minutes to cool off and work up the courage to follow in after Shane.

She took one more deep breath and walked over to where Shane was hunched over a table, shuffling a stack of papers. Mitchie cleared her throat and stood there for a moment, waiting for him to answer her.

"Hey." Was Shane's only response. He didn't even bother to look up from what he was doing. Mitchie was losing what little patience she still had for him.

"Where have you been all morning?" she half asked, half growled.

"I've just been kind of busy." he shrugged, still not looking at her.

_Yeah, busy hugging up on some chick! _Mitchie thought, seething.

"And what have you been busy with?" Was her deliberately avoiding the question?

"Just stuff," he shrugged again, still shuffling the papers in his hands.

"What kind of stuff?" Mitchie continued to press the question.

He finally stood up, looking her in the eyes. A slight glint of anger flit through his light brown eyes.

"How is that any of your business, huh?"

Mitchie veered back, startled by his sudden defensiveness.

"Why are you being so secretive about it? Why can't you just tell me? You know I'll listen!" She countered, getting furious.

"Because maybe it's just something that I don't want to talk to you about! Maybe I want to keep something to myself for once!" he snapped, his face almost frightening it was so intense.

Tears were pooling on Mitchie eyes, but she continued to hold a strong face. Shane realized that he had hurt her, his expression becoming concerned. He began to rub her arm gently.

"Mitch, I.."

"Don't even bother," she said, shoving him away from her, "You don't want to talk to me, remember?"

The front door creaked open and the theater was suddenly flooded by the voices of the campers. Neither Shane nor Mitchie moved for a moment, keeping their eyes locked on each other. Hearing Ella call her name, Mitchie walked away without saying another word.

Mitchie's face must still have looked gloomy when she approached Ella, because she noticed right away.

"Oh Mitchie," she cooed, "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Mitchie wasn't in the mood to lie. "But I don't want to talk about it here. You can spend the night in my cabin tonight if you want. I'm sure Peggy would love some peace and quiet tonight."

Ella laughed, "I'm sure she would. But I won't be annoying. I promise."

"Okay," Mitchie looked at her and smiled, "I think I'll need some company anyway."

"Alright guys," Shane clapped once for attention, "We probably won't be doing much today, but I want you to work on this one move." He showed them a quick, easy step. the majority of the class was already able to do it.

"I need each of you to come up and get one of these papers," he held up the stack he had been shuffling earlier, "It just says that Camp Rock will not be responsible for any injuries and blah blah blah. It's unnecessary in my opinion, because there's no way I'll let anything happen to any of you." He set the papers on the stage and dismissed the class. He simply walked off afterward, leaving the door open.

"Alrighty then," Mitchie muttered to herself, "I just want to get this day over with."

She walked out if the building with the others, mentally preparing herself for the rest of her days.

* * *

Shane dropped into the chair at his desk. He had left without even attempting to apologize to Mitchie. Way-to-go, jerk. Why was she so mad? Had she seen him outside beforehand..?

He groaned and slammed his head onto the wooden desk. Yep, that had to be it. A knock came from his door.

"Hello, you have reached the utterly miserable and stupid Shane Gray," his voice was slightly muffled by his arms, "He is currently in a state of depression, so please do not return until you have a collection of screamo music for him to listen to. Thank you."

"Oh quit being such a drama queen," Brown muttered, shutting the door to the cabin behind him.

"You have no room to talk," Shane got up to face his uncle, jabbing a finger in his direction, "You're the one who got me into this crap!" he yelled.

"Crap? What did I ever do to you?" Brown asked, not wanting to put up with his moody nephew.

"That Noelle girl! I told you she would cause problems!" Shane answered forcefully. He was clearly frustrated.

"Psh," Brown rolled his eyes, "What could that girl possibly have done to you? It's only been one day."

"I don't think Mitchie likes her very much.." he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well of course she doesn't. I never said that she would."

"Wow Uncle B. You really are a great help," Shane sarcastically thanked him.

"Any day lad, any day," Brown slapped once on his back and walked out.

Shane fell back into his chair. He was absolutely doomed. Oh, wouldn't this be fun.

* * *

Mitchie managed to make it though the rest of her day without running into Shane at any point. Thank goodness. She would have no idea what to say to him.

She was currently sitting in the middle of her cabin floor, waiting on Ella. The girl was probably so hyped up by now that she couldn't stop bouncing long enough to walk.

Mitchie was lazily rolling a blue marble back and forth between the floorboards. She was about to roll it again, when her door flew open and her Asian friend darted inside. The sudden noise surprised Mitchie, causing her to send her marble flying across the room. It made a soft thud against the wall and then clattered innocuously to the floor.

"Whoopsie," Ella said, covering her mouth, "Was that my fault?" Mitchie laughed at her expression.

"No, it wasn't. I just over reacted," Mitchie shrugged, still smiling. Ella laughed with her. Her face suddenly turned serious.

"So..What did you need to tell me? What's wrong?" she was still standing in the doorway with her bag in her hand.

Mitchie's face immediately fell. "I saw Shane with a girl.." She frowned. "I know it shouldn't bother me because we aren't dating, but it really does."

"Oh Mitchie!" Ella chunked her bag on the ground and grabbed her friend in a death squeeze.

"That's not all of it," Mitchie sighed, "The next part only makes me feel worse."

"What could be worse than that?" Ella asked, pulling away to look at her friend's face. "He didn't go bragging about it or anything, did he?"

"No. It's because of what he wouldn't say. We sort of..had a fight."

"A fight?! You and Shane?" Ella obviously couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mitchie proceeded to tell her about the words that they had exchanged during the fight, and his reaction to it.

"I'm sorry Mitch," Ella tried to comfort her, "Just don't let it get to you. I'm sure everything between you two will be worked out in two days tops."

"Thank you," Mitchie said, hugging her friend, "I know hearing me whine about my problems isn't the best type of sleepover that you've ever been to, but I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Mitchie. I'm always just next door. And you better keep me updated," she said, winking.

"Will do," Mitchie laughed. She glanced over at her clock. "Oh shoot. Brown won't want our lights on for much longer. Do you mind if I make a quick phone call?"

"Oh no. Go ahead! I'll start getting ready," Ella walked over to Mitchie's extra bed and pulled the comforter back.

Mitchie grabbed her cell phone and walked into the bathroom so that she could talk privately. She quickly dialed the number that she knew by heart. It took only a minute for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a laughing male voice greeted her. It definitely wasn't who she had been expecting.

"Nate?" she asked, surprised.

"Mitchie!" he said loudly, "How are you?"

She sighed, "Not so great. Currently mad at your butthole of a brother."

"You? And Shane? Mad at each other? This should be interesting." He did sound genuinely interested.

A female voice was suddenly screeching on the background.

"Give me the dang phone!" she ordered. Mitchie heard Nate whimper an "ouch." Well someone got slapped.

"Mitchie!" the girl yelled into the phone.

"Charlie!" Mitchie laughed back, "Why are you with Nate right now? I thought it was like five o'clock in the morning over in America."

"It is," Charlie said, her voice indifferent, "But we're in Cancun."

"Cancun? Why in the world are you there?" Mitchie asked. She had never said anything about going on vacation before.

"Well my family and the Grays didn't really have anything to do. So we decided to go on vacation."

"Talk about last minute planning!"

"Yeah," Charlie laughed. "So what did you call me for? I know this must be running up your phone bill like crazy."

"Well..I thought I might tell you that Shane and I aren't doing so great right now," Mitchie said slowly.

"Oh..I'm really sorry. What happened?" Charlie's voice was sympathetic.

Mitchie heard a knock on the outside door. "I have to go. I'll tell you later. Have fun!" She tried to sound cheerful.

"Okay. Good luck. Bye!" Mitchie hung up right after Charlie said those words.

Mitchie heard Brown's voice as he asked Ella where she was. Ella quickly covered for her, saying that she was in the bathroom. Brown must have felt awkward after hearing that, because he left immediately.

Mitchie opened the door soundlessly.

"Thanks for helping me with that. Even though what you said _was _true."

"You're welcome," Ella laughed, "His face was hilarious. You would have thought that he had actually seen you!"

Mitchie laughed. She could definitely picture that in her mind.

"Well let's get to bed," Mitchie yawned, "I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Okay," Ella agreed, already in her bed, "Goodnight Mitch."

"Night Ella," Mitchie whispered, turning off her lamp and surrounding them in darkness.

* * *

_**There's Chapter Four! I would like to mention one thing concerning Charlie. She is an OC character of my friend oOoSapphireHeartoOo and will be in her story. I know that many of you love Naitlyn, so I was just going to say that you may change the name to Caitlyn in your mind while you read if you want. I don't think it will effect the story line or anything.**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up! The more I get, the happier I am. And the happier I am, the faster I write! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gotta __**Find **__You __**Again**_

_**A Obtenu De Vous Trouver Encore**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock, the original characters from the movie, the songs that could be mentioned, or France.**_

**Chapter**_Five_

* * *

Shane winced for the fifth time in the past two minutes. Noelle apparently couldn't get one single step right. This was definiitely not what he wanted to be doing at seven o'clock in the morning. Teaching a French girl how to waltz. Didn't they have professionals to do this sort of thing?

"Oops," Noelle said, with a fierce grip still on Shane, "Maybe.. It would help if we were a little closer," she whispered, pressing herself closer to him.

"It would be nice if you would get _off _of me," Shane mumbled, pushing the girl off of him.

She stumbled away from him. She attempted to twist her face into a hurt expression, but it looked much to childish and fake to be beliveable.

"Now you know that Daddy doesn't like it when you're mean to me," she pouted, wagging a finger in his direction, "And neither does your Uncle Brown." She smirked at her statement, proud of her advantage.

Shane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry," he apologized, grinding his teeth together, "You are dismissed. Goodbye." His voice had become stern by the end of his sentence,

He then simply walked away, leaving her completely dumbfounded. He thought he heard a quiet goodbye in return, but he wasn't all too sure.

He walked through the silent trees and their warmly colored leaves, being sure to avoid any contact or conversation that any other camper tried to make with him. He angrily kicked a lone pine cone in his path, sending it ahead with full force. He huffed and continued to walk, but soon heard someone shout a squeaky "Ow!" in front of him. He then realized that he had hit Ella, and ran ahead to help her.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just wasn't really paying attention." He had begun saying his apologies before she was even able to see who he was.

"It's okay!" she laughed cheerily, turning around to face him. When she met his eyes, hers lost all of their humorous gleam. They now stared at him blankly. The normally wide spread smile that she wore was replaced with a dark scowl.

"Oh yeah," she growled in an undertone, "You'll apologize for this, but you won't even say an 'I'm sorry' for verbally hurting someone? Nice, Gray. Very thoughtful of you." Her voice was dark and layered with sarcasm.

"It was her fault!" he yelled, becoming defensive.

"Whatever," Ella's voice was completely emotionless. She turned on her heel and stomped off in the direction that had been going before.

Shane looked at his sneaker clad feet. Maybe going to breakfast wasn't such a bright idea after all.

_But no, _he told himself, straightening up, _I'm not going to chicken out. Not just yet._

He closed his eyes to get his jumbled thoughts straightened for a moment, then pulled himself together and began walking.

He slowly opened the to door to find that it was very noisy, as it always was. As he let the door shut behind him, the entire room fell into silence. Great, they had obviously all heard.

Shane scanned the room for Mitchie. She was slumped over a table in the corner of the room facing away from him and beside Ella. Sander sat across from Ella, managing to catch Shane's eyes for a moment; the look he gave him was one of pure hatred. Shane was only able to force out a sigh. There was no hope of him speaking to Mitchie anytime today.

He swiftly walked through the line, only getting a drink, and found an empty table. Sitting there alone felt strange to him. That wasn't something that happens to often. Usually, he would be bombarded by all of the female campers. They must all think that he was just hurt them, just like he had Mitchie.

He slumped over, letting his forehead connect with the surface of the table. Apparently, it attracted quite a bit of attention. He didn't care. He was hated again anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was loud," Mitchie commented after a moment, wrinkling her nose.

"Goes to show how hard his freaking head is," Sander seethed, not even bothering to keep his voice low.

"Poor guy," Ella said sarcastically, "Everyone hates him. Boo-hoo."

Mitchie sighed. In a way, she did feel bad for him. "Do you think I should go try to talk to him or something?"

"No," Ella and Sander answered in unison, their tones full of disapproval.

"You have to make him come to you," Ella explained, "It's his own fault that he's miserable," she shrugged.

"I think he _would _have come over; If Sander would have stopped giving him death glares," Mitchie added, looking toward her other friend.

"Oh, so a brother can't help his friend without being accused of something? I was only trying to protect you!" Sander looked sarcastically indignant.

"Whatever," Mitchie and Ella said together, rolling their eyes.

Sander looked as through he was about to burst with laughter, so they both looked over their shoulders to see what was going on. Shane was now banging his head on the table repeatedly. Of course, only Sander would find that funny at a time like this.

The shrill bell began to ring. They sighed, picked up their things, and separated to go off to their classes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That would be absolutely beautiful, Noelle," Shane said unenthusiastically, "if only you would actually _try._" Noelle couldn't stand it when his comments were completely negative.

She stuck her tongue out in concentration, trying to hold a pose that strongly resembled a mangled swan. Shane rubbed the palm of his hand across his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw the door of the small dance studio creep open, allowing someone to come in.

"Oh, I see," the voice said, heavy with sarcasm, "Now you're going to sink as low as teaching young women ballet? Nice, brother."

"Go away, Jason. I really don't need your crap right now."

"Touchy," Jason said, setting a box down and leaning against the wall.

"Shane," Noelle barked from across the room, "Look at me. I want your undivided attention."

"Oh please," Jason said, motioning to the girl, "Do continue. I'd love to see the reason why you have distanced yourself from everyone else."

"Not here, Jason," Shane growled, grinding his teeth. "Noelle, that's enough for today. And I'm going to be very busy tomorrow, so don't even bother coming."

"Alright," Noelle said, shooting a glare at Jason as she left the room.

"Tootles, girlfriend!" he mocked, making a deformed wave. Furious, Noelle slammed the door behind her.

"What's with all of this seriousness all of a sudden, man?" Shane asked, looking at his brother with a confused expression.

Jason's knuckles tightened. "Serious times call for a serious face."

"Serious?" Shane said, laughing. "Dude, what's so serious?"

"It's just.." Jason mumbled, his fists loosening, "The atmosphere around here is too tight. Not just around you, but everyone. It's like, if anyone makes a wrong move, the place is going to erupt. Now is the time to be on our toes, it seems."

"Chill Jason," Shane put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "We'll have this whole thing worked out soon. I promise."

Jason smiled, letting his hands fall at his sides. "Right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie was on her way back from their most recent practice humming the song that they had just learned. Hollywood, it was called. They were supposedly singing it for Final Jam this year.

They were having an "important" meeting at dinner today, so she was casually making her way around the lake to the mess hall.

"An announcement.. I wonder what kind?" she asked herself, not realizing she had said it out loud.

"No one knows. That's why we're going to find out."

"Shane.." Mitchie breathed through her teeth.

"Hi to you too, Mitch," he smirked, knowing that he was ticking her off.

_So this is how he deals with stuff,_ she thought_, He doesn't take anything seriously._

"We?" Mitchie asked, recalling what he had said before and quirking an eyebrow. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't include me in any type of grouping with a thing like you." She gave him a quick, fake smile and quickened her pace. He rolled his eyes and followed her into the mess hall.

The campers had all sat down at the tables, though hardly any of them were actually eating. Mitchie found a seat with Ella, Sander, Barry, and Lola. Shane situated himself by simply leaning against the door frame.

"I feel like such a fifth wheel," Mitchie sighed and stared at the other four people crowded around the table with her.

"Don't," Ella smiled with encouragement, "We're all friends. That's what matters."

Mitchie gave her a weak answering smile, but was unable to speak. She had been interrupted by Dee's frantic clapping.

"Attention, my young friends." There was really no need for her overly loud out burst. Every pair of eyes in the room were focused on her, waiting impatiently.

"As you all know, tomorrow will be a special day for us," she began. "We are taking a hike! That is a first for our Camp Rock! We are planning on using the buddy system. That always seems to work effectively enough."

An excited murmur arose from the students in the room.

Mitchie looked pessimistic. "The 'buddy system'? We're not five, you know," she mumbled under her breath.

"Also," Dee continued, ignoring any questions, "Tonight we are extending your curfew. Please make note though, that we are only allowing this because it will not effect how well you do in class. We will not have any classes tomorrow, by the way. But if you're droopy and miserable throughout the whole hike, we are not responsible. And one more thing. Tonight, we are also allowing you all to swim in our new lake! We can't exactly do much more than that, but hey! It should be fun!"

As she ended her instructions speech, the entire room burst into life. Several people were hooting and yelling, but others were just talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Cool!" Sander and Barry stood up and high fived each other above the table.

"It sucks that they had to pull the whole, 'if you feel like crap, then it's your fault, not ours' thing though," Lola complained, trying to hide her own excitement.

"I'm just ready to get into the water! It's not chilly at all today, so it's perfect!" Ella gushed, jumping out of her chair. "Mitchie, come with me. We'll go and get our bathing suits!" she tugged on her hand.

"Ella," Mitchie groaned, being dragged through the mess hall.

"See you guys later!" Ella yelled, waving the hand that she wasn't using to tug Mitchie out of the door.

With faces of sympathy for Mitchie, they all waved as the door slammed behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie was having a hard time deciding which bathing suit she was going to wear. She had ruled out bikini. There was no force in the universe that would make her wear one of those. So it was between a one piece or a tankini now. She currently held them both in her hands, staring at them with a perplexed face.

"Hey!" Ella greeted, swinging into the door way, "Are you ready yet?" She herself was dressed in a frilly, yellow bikini.

"No," Mitchie moaned, showing her what she had in her hands, "I don't know which to wear!"

Ella looked at them both with slight disgust for a moment. "The tankini," she said instantly, "It's much cuter. Besides, I wouldn't dare let you go anywhere in that one piece."

"Thanks.. I think." Mitchie slipped into the bathroom and changed quickly.

"Alright," she grabbed her beach towel, "Let's go!" She followed a jumping Ella out the door and began walking toward the crowded dock.

Ella immediately dropped her towel and jumped in, slashing Sander.

With a smile, Mitchie rolled her eyes and arranged both of their belongings properly. She sat upright on her towel, staring at the setting orange and pink sun and listening to the squeals and laughs of her fellow campers. She shut her eyes, trying to imprint the picture in her mind.

Mitchie suddenly felt herself being lifted up by her waist, which caused her moment of peace to shatter.

"H-hey!" she shouted, banging and thrashing in the arms of her "kidnapper." The water's edge was getting closer now. The person holding her came to a halt at the very edge of the dock.

"Take a deep breath now," a smooth male voice whispered gently in her ear.

It took Mitchie a moment to actually catch her breath, but she did as she had been told. She heard the person behind her do the same.

Then, without warning, she was pushed in the water alone.

She plunged into the dark water. The only light she could see above her was coming from the soft glimmers of the rays of the sunset. After what seemed like forever, she managed to swim up and break the surface.

The sound of laughter crashed into her ears. She looked at the dock, scanning for the person she had now dubbed as her "attacker." At the edge, she spotted Shane, who was rolling on the ground, completely over come by his laughter. He was too busy to notice Sander, who walked by and bluntly kicked him off the dock. Sander looked awfully proud of himself when a startled Shane hit the water head first.

He came up after only a few seconds, still laughing. He was now facing her.

"That was great!" He said between laughs. Mitchie angrily took his head and shoved him under again.

"My sexy voice obviously works very well. I heard your breath catch!" he teased. Mitchie just looked at him with an unwavering glare.

"You know," he began. You could tell by his tone that he was about to say something to make her angry, "This kind of makes us like Jack and Rose from Titanic," he smirked.

"Except this Rose _wants _Jack to drown," Mitchie shot back. This earned her several "oohs.." from their acquired audience.

"Harsh," Shane said, his expression puzzled. He wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Well you just soiled the role of my all time favorite character and actor by putting yourself on their place, So I'd say that we're even." She pulled herself out of the water, holding her shoulders up with dignity. She slowly walked back over to her towel. She huffed and began searching her beach bag, lazily looking for the bottle of lemonade she had brought with her. Every now and then, she would hear a comment of the little "scene" she and Shane had just made, but she simply ignoring them and focused on her bag and it's contents.

Finally finding it, she took it out and looked in front of her. Shane was sitting at the edge of the dock again, his faced graced by a crooked smile as he spoke to the person beside him. She stared at him through narrowed eyes, immaturely sticking her tongue out at him. He must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, because he quickly returned the gesture and continued his conversation.

Mitchie looked down at the sand. Being mad about something like this was stupid and childish. Perhaps the girl was just someone random, and Shane felt like her shouldn't bother telling her about it.

_But no,_ she told herself. gripping her bottle tighter.

She wouldn't make up first. She was determined to stay this way as long as it took him to officially apologize. In his own way, it seemed as though he was trying to. Still, she refused to be the one to give in first. She shook her head, trying to change her train of thought.

So tomorrow, they were going on a hike.. Well it can't be that bad. But why couldn't it be a trip to the capital? Shopping would have been so much easier.

While she was attempting to swallow her lemonade, a very wet Jason plopped down on the ground beside her.

He was silent for a moment, and then said, "He's sorry, you know. It kills him to know that he hurt you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied, twisting small grains of sand between her finger tips.

"Yes you do. And you also know that it's true." He rose to his feet, seeming as though that was all he had to say.

"Maybe. But I need to hear it from him," she looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks for watching my back for me though, Jase."

"No problem," he turned after one last smile and began walking toward Shane.

Mitchie blinked after a moment, letting another smile creep across her lips.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I apologize for being away for so long... I suppose it was just lack of inspiration. It took the favorite of a user by the name of **_**AlphaQueen **_**to wake me up and get off my lazy butt to finish this. So everyone please continue to alert, favorite, or review! I love them all. :) I hope everyone that celebrates Thanksgiving had a good one! :P**_

* * *

**__**

_**.:IMPORTANT NOTICE:.**_

_**Okay.. Well the thing is, I'm having a bit of writers block. No, I am not going to put the story on hold or anything. I just NEED REVIEWS. I'm not trying to be one of those authors that sit there and complain about a lack of reviews, but we do all need them for inspiration to write. I'm getting hundreds of hit and favorites, but very few reviews. Like maybe one of two. I'm just asking you to REVIEW. It doesn't matter if you love it, hate it, thinks it could improve, or just honestly could care less, just leave me a simlpe review. Just one that says "update" would be fine. If you've even taken your time to read this than thank you. And if you take the time to review, I love you more. :) Ha! Thanks! **~Crystal_


End file.
